


of blood and beasts

by Space_Demon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Monsters, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Tags will change as I write, We post and die like men, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, this isnt rly werewolf au but its close enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Demon/pseuds/Space_Demon
Summary: its been over 5 years since the professor went missing. in that time, a new monster shows up. called the Ashen demon, just like byleth's old title. Edelgard decides to get rid of it. if not for her own sake. (post-war. everyone is alive bc I say so. minus rhea. she's dead.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	of blood and beasts

She protected her. The professor. Byleth. After revealing herself as the flame emperor and taking the crest stones, she was sure her teacher would side with Rhea, the immaculate one. As well as siding with the holy church. But she chose her. She didn’t understand. But she did not protest. They had to leave before the draconic beast tore everyone apart. And so they did. Fleeing to territory unbeknownst to their classmates. The imperial empire. Byleth has yet to say anything. She glanced at the professor. Byleth’s hand clutched around where their heart would be. She remembered Byleth once telling her that it did not beat. She wondered how true that was. After a discussion and a decision of the name Black Eagles Strike force, it was time to prepare for war

\----[post war timeskip]---- 

Byleth has been missing for over five years. The war was over. She was lucky. Somehow she managed to win with a low body count. Her former classmates, even the once, and somewhat still insane Demitri was alive.

Rhea was not.

Today was an easy day. She was lucky. Hubert was off with his husband, Ferdinand, somewhere. So neither of them were breathing down her neck. She relaxed in her throne. Just for a minute. Before a guard came bursting in, panting.

“Your majesty! The ashen demon has been spotted in the woods behind the palace!!” the guard panted out. Edelgard grimaced. The ashen demon, once Byleth’s nickname from her mercenary days, was given to a new unorthodox monster. They still roamed Fodlan. The ashen demon has not been seen up close. but from it is known its massive, with wings and 3 sets of horns. And deadly. Felling an entire group of mercenaries assigned to take it down, only to become bodies buried in the woods. Edelgard hates how Byleth’s old name was given to this new monster. Byleth was no monster.

“... I will head out... And take care of it” This monster has to be stopped. Deep down she knows its only because she’ll be able to stop hearing the name that reminds her oh-so-much of her lost teacher.

“...are you sure…?” the guard asks, as she stands, reaching for her axe. And begins her descent down the stairs.

“Quite. Inform Hubert that he is in charge while I hunt the beast. If I do not return in 3 days, send a search party for me. The woods are quite big, who knows where the demon could be.” she states, pulling a bag she has handy full of supplies over her shoulder. She heads out without another word

. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes lost count of the hours. It’s dusk. The moon gently rising as the sun sinks away. Her source of light fading. She frowns. She does not want to call this task a failure. A howl. Loud and almost pained breaks her train of thought. It is not the howl of a normal wolf. No. this howl is monstrous. She smirked. Having her axe at the ready to slay the beast. She heads towards the sound in hopes to find it. She continues in the direction from which she heard the howl.

She growing tired. She should find a place to rest for a bit. The beast seems to be nocturnal. So perhaps she could find it when it is sleeping and taking it out then.

It starts to snow.

Edelgard curses.

She runs into a cave, the entrance, and cave itself, bigger than any bear shes seen. She presses her mouth into a thin line, building a small fire with twigs and sparks from a rock.she would have to worry about finding the beast later.

But the beast finds her. It crawls into the cave. On all fours. Its a silhouette of a monster. A demon. It huffs. It has six horns. Two wings. Edelgard freezes. She quickly stands. It’s too dark to see the monster. It approaches. It snuffs out her fire with one paw, stepping on it. She doesn’t even hear a wince of pain. Her heartbeat is so loud. It’s terrifying. Emotionless. Now she sees why they gave it Blyeth’s old title. It backs up. And with a quick flick of its claw, the fire roars to life. She can see it now. It’s massive. Six yellow horns and dark black wings that draped over its soldiers like a cape.

_And it has green fur._

Green like the professor’s green hair after emerging from a hole in the sky.

_don't think about her._

it leaves the cave with no warning. Edelgard sighs in relief, assuming it has poor eyesight to explain to herself on why it didn't kill her just then.. Shes too rushed with adrenaline to wonder how it lit the fire.

But then it comes back.

Something in its mouth. It avoids the fire. Edelgard stares into its blank, emotionless green eyes. It drops the object in its mouth. Edelgard gasps

By her feet on the cave floor is the sword of the creator.

**Author's Note:**

> would yall like to see more? comment if you do! i have some art of beast-lyeth. I'll post in the next chapter if I write one


End file.
